Supercalifragistlisticexpealidocious
by hpfushigiyyhfan
Summary: The title has nothing to do with anything i wanted to know if i can spell it. Well what happens when the girls of YYH gets to control the tantei for Girls day? What will happen?
1. The wishful demise of HIM

Kimi: I have takin over this story because my friend wont do anyting!  
  
T_________T_____________T_______________T_______________T_________________T  
  
Vincent, Kimi: We are going to co-write a story about a guy we hate named Danny Budovsky. (No offence to Dannys out there, its just this one really sucks.)  
  
Vincent: Disclaimer: We don't own anything but ourselves, and this piece of chicken.  
  
Kimi: What do you mean WE own that piece of chicken!?! It's MINE!  
  
Vincent: That's not right! Grr.  
  
Kimi: And this name is not a fanfiction name its my actual name. my grandma named me. Her name is Yoko! (and I'm serious. her last name is Tanetani)  
  
Vincent: Yoko? Did I hear that before? And wasn't that TOTALLY random?? Oh, what ever just start the story.  
  
^__^__^___^___^__^__^__^__^___^___^__^___^__^__^___^___^__^__^__^__^___^  
  
Kimi Tanetani just exited her 6th period class, and all she earned was really bad news.  
  
( Vincent: I'm an Ice Demon. Woo Hoo!)  
  
Vincent: Okay, what's the bad new? I can tell. It's written on your face.  
  
Kimi: Wha? Really? takes off a sign that says "Bad News"* Oh, well anyway, I'm debate partners with Danny.  
  
Vincent: Really? That's worse than your tickle torture!  
  
Kimi: I would kill him myself except my mom banned me from killing anybody. I have to listen to her. she's SCARY!  
  
Very Tall girl named Jessi: Yea, I know your mom IS really scary.  
  
Vincent: You've been to her house? Hm. Didn't you want me to come to your house today?  
  
Kimi: Yea, The Tantei's coming over to talk about something. that happens tommorow.  
  
^___^___^____^____^____^____^____^___^____^____^____^____^_____^_____^  
  
Kurama :O.k. you know the deal everyone. Each person has to be nice to a girl on Girl's day tommorow. Botan: I'll go with you Kurama Kurama: -__-;; Kuwabara: I'll go with my lovely Yukina  
  
Yusuke: I'm taking Keiko.  
  
All: Duh!  
  
Kuwabara: Are you sure Kimi will let us stay in our room with out her permission?  
  
Yusuke: Who cares? I'm gonna play her gamecube.  
  
Kuwabara: I'm gonna play too. and I'll show you that I am the best Mario Party 4 player, on the face of this earth.  
  
Yusuke: Yea right. You already know that Kimi is better than both of us, cuz she owns this!  
  
Kuwabara: I hate you.  
  
While the two play Mario Party Four, and are beaten horribly. Hiei comes in, late.  
  
Kurama: You are late.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama: You know it's Girls Day tomorrow, and you have to do what ever the girl wants for the whole day.  
  
Hiei: Dang. Fine, I got Yukina.  
  
Kurama: Too late, Kuwabara took her already. If you came earlier you could have had her.  
  
Hiei: That just sounds PLAIN WRONG!  
  
Kurama: I know, but. the only girl left is Kimi- chan.  
  
Hiei: She's a girl?? Oh yea, her name, it means "Girl". Can I have a different person.?  
  
Kurama: No  
  
Kimi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! What are you guys doing in my room?  
  
Yusuke: It was all Kuwabara's fault! HE talked us into it!  
  
Kuwabara: Hey! Vincent: What are we all doing here in the first place?  
  
Kurama: Didn't you remember?  
  
Vincent: Remember what?  
  
Kurama: Tomorrow's Girl's Day!  
  
Vincent: Girls Day?? Is that what I think it is??  
  
Yusuke: This is what happens when a non- Japanese tantei is added.  
  
Vincent: Well I'm not gonna help a girl!  
  
Kurama: O yes you are, you are gonna help Kimi  
  
Vincent: T__T I hate girls day.  
  
^___^___^____^____^____^____^____^___^____^____^____^____^_____^_____^  
  
Vincent: how did that have anything to do with Danny?  
  
Kimi: I'll tell you in the next chapter!  
  
Vincent: T__T I want to know now... 


	2. who cares bout chapter names?

Vincent: We are so old fashioned we use a candle instead of a light bulb for ideas.  
  
Kimi: And, our candle has just burnt out, so no more ideas for a disclaimer.  
  
Vincent: So I guess we are not doing one.  
  
Readers: YEA! ^___^___^___^___^___^____^_____^____^____^____^____^____^____^  
  
Kurama: So, Botan what do you want me to do tomorrow?  
  
Botan: I guess I want a super duper brand new ultra fast oar, with spirit power fueled engine, with handlebars. With an attachment ring sing-along bell, and made of 100% titanium. O, and a flower seat.  
  
Kurama: (twitch twitch)  
  
Botan: And that's about $984598546.99. hehe.  
  
Kurama: 0__o  
  
Yusuke: I'm just gonna get Keiko jewelry.  
  
Kuwabara: You do know Urameshi, that jewelry costs MONEY?!  
  
Yusuke: Yea, I know, I'll just get Yukina to cry for me.  
  
Kuwabara: In the name of love, I will not let you harm her!  
  
Yusuke: You dumbass! I was gonna use tickle of torture, I heard it was great on you when you fought Hiei for the milk.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Vincent: O, shut up Kuwabara you sound like Danny with Shannel. annoying couple.  
  
Kimi: Don't bring up Danny. For his own sake.  
  
Hiei: Who's Danny?  
  
Kimi & Vincent: The worst, most annoying, person that anybody has ever met. Just like what you think of Kuwabara. except 99999999999999999999 times worse.  
  
Kimi: 99999999999999999999999999999 times worse. (she ended after Vincent)  
  
Hiei: Man, he must have a bigger head then Kuwabara.  
  
* Kimi & Vincent nods their heads vigorously*  
  
Hiei: Why do you hate him today?  
  
Vincent: Because she has him as a debating partner.  
  
Kimi: And EVERYBODY knows that he's the worst debater. person.talker. arguer. uh. yea.lets pretend that NEVER happened.  
  
All: 0__0;  
  
Kimi: He always slouches. he NEVER does research. well. he laughs. and more.  
  
He's like you Yusuke. he acts like the "tough ass" (you might be Yusuke, but trust me, he's not.) And you have that "soft side" well, he doesn't have that, just take it out and add more crap.  
  
Kimi: Hey! Now I know what I want for tomorrow!  
  
Hiei & Vincent: Huh?  
  
Kimi: I want you to kill Danny.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Kimi: Yea! Finished chapter 2!! I know this is very short but. that's the best we can do!!! *sobs hysterically*  
  
Vincent: I wanna see how Kurama finds enough money for the oar.  
  
Kimi: JA NE!  
  
Vincent: Or if you don't know Japanese like me (T__T) Buh Bye!  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. The plan, and Kurama's surch 4 botans sp...

Kimi: Someonehaslostourspacebarsoicantdoanythingaboutitunlessyouhelpusfindit!!!!  
  
Vincent: Yea, weneeditreallybadcuzitsthesourceofourpower! Ifwecantwriterightthenwecantownyuyuhakusho.  
  
Kimi: Wait! I found it! It was under the desk!  
  
Vincent: Spacebar! Why did you do this to us?  
  
Spacebar: Woof! Woof!!  
  
Readers: was Spacebar your dog?  
  
Vincent: Of course! What did you think? You thought we couldn't use the spacebar??!! Hahahaha, that's PRICELESS!!!!  
  
Kimi: For everything else there's MasterCard.  
  
^___^___^___^___^___^___^___^___^___^___^___^___^___^___^___^  
  
All: WHAT? You wanna kill him for Girls Day?  
  
Hiei: Hn. Might not be such a bad day after all.  
  
Vincent: Okay.  
  
Kimi: Will you do it??  
  
Hiei & Vincent: HECK YEA!  
  
Kurama: I'm not sure this is the best thing to do. especially because it is against Spirit World law to kill a human.  
  
*Koenma pops out of nowhere*  
  
Kimi: Koenma? Where did you come from?  
  
Vincent: *sniggers*  
  
Kimi: Hey, Y'd you make him pop out like that?  
  
Vincent: Because.  
  
All: -__-  
  
Kimi: Koenma? Is it ok for someone to kill a human tomorrow?  
  
Koenma: No, but there is an exception. If a girl wants it to happen. BUT JUST FOR TOMORROW!  
  
Kimi: Perfect!  
  
Vincent: YEA!  
  
Koenma: I'm not gonna ask. Buh bye! *Vanishes in thin air*  
  
Kurama: -__-; ok. Forget what I said.  
  
Kimi: With pleasure!  
  
Kimi & Vincent: What did you say?  
  
Kurama: -__-. nothing.  
  
Kimi: OOOOO Well, you GUYS should be going. Don't have a lot of time until tomorrow!  
  
Yusuke: O damn no! .. Shit!  
  
Guys: Gotta go!  
  
*all leave except Hiei and Vincent* *Kimi leaves to make pottery*  
  
Hiei: It's not like we have to spend any ningen money.  
  
Vincent: *chanting* I believe Danny's dead We hit him upon the head I believe Danny died I hurt him in the hide...  
  
Hiei: Shut up!  
  
Vincent: I believe Danny's dead We hit him upon the head I believe Danny died I hurt him in the hide...  
  
Hiei: Tickle of Torture!  
  
Vincent: Nooooo! I'm very ticklish. NOOOO!  
  
* Hiei starts tickling Vincent*  
  
Vincent: NOOOOO!  
  
*Vincent kicks Hiei. in a certain. spot.  
  
Hiei: Ow! Why did you hit me there?!  
  
Vincent: Because. Kimi told me if anybody ever used tickle torture.you had to kick them in a. certain area.  
  
Hiei: Where is she??  
  
Vincent: Uh. in the garbage?  
  
*Hiei runs with his katana, and dives straight into the garbage can.*  
  
Hiei: Kimi! I'll kill you! Y'd you tell Vincent to hit me there?? Where are you??  
  
Kimi: (at the door) Hm.? Uh. Hiei you are in the garbage.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kimi: Okay. well, Hiei, that's not the best place to hide. *picks off a piece of pizza off Hiei's head* uh.. may I suggest a shower?  
  
Vincent: *laughs his head off*  
  
Hiei grumbles as he heads to the shower.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
While the two guys figured out how to kill Danny, Kurama was searching for Botan's oar for a cheaper price; there was hardly any luck, especially because nobody really in Ningenkai used oars to fly.  
  
Kurama: I can't find it in the newspaper ads! What am I gonna do??  
  
Hmm. I'll look on craigslist!  
  
Craigslist ad: Selling a brand new ultra fast oar, with spirit power fueled engine, with handlebars. With an attachment ring sing-along bell, and made of 100% titanium with attachment flower seat, please call 486-659-6998 for details.  
  
Kurama: Perfect! *picks up the phone and calls the number, and talks to the oar owner.  
  
Kurama: okay, wow only $100? I'll pick it up right now.  
  
Oar Owner 1: Great!  
  
...................  
  
Owner: Here you go! Thank you!  
  
Kurama: Thank you!  
  
On the way back Kurama decides to try out the oar, and as he was flying, after about 100 ft. It broke. Instantly, Kurama knew it was a scam, I mean seriously, how many ningens actually had flying oars? Very upset, Kurama marched back to the house, knocked on the door, and when it opened, Kurama pulled out his rose whip, and killed the man.  
  
Kurama: Must go find another guy to buy an oar off of  
  
*Takes back his $100 dollars, and headed to the nearest computer with the words Ebay on them. * §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Vincent: This is why you never wanna scam Kurama, this is a lesson to ALL of you.  
  
Kimi: *Walks in with an amazed look* I called my grandma.  
  
Vincent: So.?  
  
Kimi: I asked her if Gohan really meant rice.  
  
Vincent: Huh?  
  
Kimi: She laughed at me, and said. yes.  
  
Vincent: Gak! HUH?? REALLY?  
  
*Kimi nods her head* I thought it was a rumor.  
  
Kimi: Yea, I know, I never thought I'd find out my grandma wore high heels.  
  
Vincent: -__-;  
  
Review! 


End file.
